Draco's Problem
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Harry is a girl. Harriet Potter Series. Sequal to Realization. Draco realizes he has problems when it comes to Harriet. This is a series, again.


**Draco's Problem**

No, she wasn't prefect. She was a half-blood. He'd come to terms that maybe the only reason he saw her as perfect was because he'd seen her naked. He was listening to reason, and ignoring the emotional side of his brain. He was happy that he'd gone a whole week not thinking about Harriet Potter, I mean because those dreams. They didn't mean anything at all, just that he was indeed a pervert, and he could just pretend they didn't happen.

"What are you gits chuckling about?" asked Draco looking at Crabbe and Goyle as the walked to the library.

"Nothing." they both sobered up.

"... Why don't you two go find something to do?" said Draco walking into the library.

"Should we tell him?" asked Goyle.

"Are you insane, he'd hit us." said Crabbe and the two walked off.

Draco walked down the library isles in boredom. He wasn't really looking for anything in particular. He looked at one table to see Granger and Weasley reading up on trial books. He smirked, the trial for that stupid Hippogriff was coming up. He looked out the window to see the snow fall lightly. He felt slightly gilty, but only slightly. Like .5 of him, maybe less. He looked at the books on the left side of him. He looked up the shelf to see a rather interesting book and climbed the latter a little to get it. He skimmed a few pages and put it back. It was an amusing subject, but the book was too plain. He looked at some of the others and looked up the next shelf. He realized then, there was someone at the top of the latter. He glanced up and froze, slowly climbing down.

He went to walk away, but changed his mind. He could have a little fun. He looked back up at Harriet, fully distracted by the books. He smirked, her friends where clear across the library. He looked at the brake on the latter... no he shouldn't. But just because its wrong, doesn't mean it truly effects his Slytherine focused mind. He simply unlocked it, and looked up. He pushed the latter with his toe and waited. She completely lost balance, as she had been reaching for a book that second.

"Eee." she fell.

He had no idea what had compelled him to do so. His plan had been to watch her fall the short ways, laugh, make a comment about learning to put a brake down, and walk away. But perhaps the gentleman side kicked in and his plan shifted without him actually knowing. He caught her, she was light, but not for him. Thin and small she may be, but he wasn't exactly strong. He kept his balance however, and retained his cocky smirk.

"You know Potter, there is a small clip you push to make it so the latter doesn't move." he was expecting a comment back.

She said nothing, nodded and pushed him away as she stood up. He felt strange, almost empty. Normally she would have at least said jerk and he knew, she knew he'd done it. She smirked, oh she's good. He realized he'd shown some annoyance on his face. He watched her climb back up the latter. She shot an annoyed but cocky look at him. He simply started to walk away, but he twitched.

Lunch came quickly that afternoon and Draco sat in his normal seat glaring over at the Gryffindor table. Not because of the earlier annoyance of Harriet, simply because a few Gryffindors had tripped some of his Slytherine companions, so all of the Slytherines where doing it. Most of the Gryffindors wondered why, but then realized they where Slytheirne's and shrugged it off. Draco got bored doing it at one point, and decided to actually eat his food.

Harriet sat at the lunch table reading with Ron and Hermione. Even though she was furious with Hermione, she had remembered to work on helping Hagrid with his trial. Ron had now been staring at the same page for ten minutes. Harriet looked over at him, she could tell he wanted to eat without the book in his way, but was waiting for one of the girls to put their book down.

"I'm taking a break." said Harriet, closing the book and grabbing a sandwich from one of the trays.

"What about Hagrid?" Hermione looked up at them.

"..." was the reply.

"You two are still mad at me, aren't you?" Hermione stopped reading.

"You gave Harriet's broom away." snapped Ron.

"It could be from Sirius Black." Hermione responded, "I was worried."

"Very smooth." Harriet muttered in an under-tone as she burst into laughter.

"What's ' very smooth?'" asked Ron, raising a brow.

"Nothing." she looked away from the Slytherine table.

She could feel him glaring at her. She had chosen the perfect moment to daze off while Hermione and Ron had begun to bicker. As her eyes left the Hufflepuff table, she had scanned the Slytherine table, just as Malfoy had spilt his pumpkin juice over himself and a good portion of the table and had pretended nothing happened. Harriet hadn't been the only one to notice, but after she laughed, more people had snickered. She looked back over there to see Malfoy glaring at her. She shrugged and turned to talk to Ron, Hermione had gone.

"Do you think we're being to harsh, Ron?" asked Harriet, with a sigh.

"Do you?" asked Ron, they saw Professor McGonigall coming over.

--

The crowd was cheering and yelling. It was Slytherine V. Gryffindor. Harriet was extremely excited about having her Firebolt back and she was bent on getting the snitch and the game hadn't even started. She had her wand at the ready in case a dementor where to show. It was a fairly sunny day, not raining like last time. She heard the whistle blow and the snitch vanish from sight. The game was fairly uneventful, Harriet found herself wishing a Dementor would show up.

Draco at this point was wondering if there was a chance for some action to occur. He honestly wished someone would fall off a broom or something, ANYONE. He looked over at Harriet, nope... she hadn't seen the snitch and she was looking at people in boredom as well. Harriet's vision drifted over the crowd and the field, stopping on Malfoy. Who had now been staring off into space at her for a few moments. She ignored it the first time, and the second time, but the third began to make her uneasy.

"What?!" snapped Harriet.

Draco snapped out of his stare. How long had he been dazed off, a few moments at least. He had forgotten he'd been staring at her. He'd been in thought about how funny it would be if a bludger attacked the Beaters. He couldn't tell Harriet that, it'd make him look stupid. Instead he opened his mouth before thinking and blanched when the words left his mouth.

"How'd you like to try my broom?" her face looked confused.

He had no choice but to fly away very, very fast. It had not meant to be a racy comment, more or less a compliment on flying skills. Suddenly however, he hoped she saw it like that as well. He glanced around where she was, and knew she got how wrong it'd actually sounded. Maybe, maybe he should not talk around her the rest of the year... or at least a month. Her face had a rather odd shade to it and she was still looking where Draco had been, her eyes very wide and mouth slightly open. Draco found himself say the word, yes the horrible word, "Cute," in his head and now he decided to focus on the snitch. Yes, that's what seekers do, the snitch, yes. He looked around, he knew his face was still pink, but he needed to focus. His arms drifted over something flying towards him

"What's going on?" asked Hermione as she watched Harriet.

"Looks like Harriet's yelling at Malfoy." said Ron.

"No, she's cursing him." said Neville, "Can she do that?"

"No, that's why there is a penalty." said Ron.

--

Gryffindor won. Draco would have normally been angry, but for some reason his concerns where more on the stinging jinx fading. He wasn't about to tell Crabbe and Goyle why Harriet Potter had gone angry and hexed and jinxed him. There had been a time out, a long talk, but in the end Harriet had gotten the snitch. He'd looked like he had tried to get the snitch. However, he was more afraid of getting his arse kicked by her and hadn't really tried.

"Does this have something to do with your dreams?" asked Goyle with a smile.

"What are you on about?" asked Draco, removing ice from his face.

"Well, you've been making some odd noises..."

Draco left before the conversation would carry on. He was not having a good weekend at all. He went to leave the common room, but found himself walking to the dorm rooms. How long would it take for that lovely comment to make its way around school, and how many enemies would he get. He had a sudden fear of Snape. She wouldn't tell him, and Snape never payed attention to gossip... or did he. He had problems, a lot of problems.

**END**


End file.
